


Safe at Home

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Love, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2019, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tribbing, wanda maximoff uses her powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When Wanda comes home from a long day of Avenging you decide to help her feel safe and relaxed.





	Safe at Home

You came home arms laden down with takeout.  There had been a food truck festival on and you’d decided to wander through it on the way home picking up a variety of different things because each truck looked better than the last and you hadn’t been able to decide what to get.  Steamed buns with chicken and vegetables, chapas with Venezuelan cheese, Pierogi, shrimp tacos, steak and mushroom pie, cronuts, and cookies, and because it wouldn’t be New York Street food without it a slice of cheese pizza and a hot dog from Gray’s Papaya.

Wanda was nowhere to be seen and just as you were about to call out to her you felt her press on your mind.  ‘I’m in the bath.’  The words filled your mind like they were your own thought, only it had the familiar tonal print of Wanda.

You smiled and dumped all the food on the coffee table and went into the bathroom.  Wanda was relaxing back in the small clawfoot tub, completely engulfed in berry scented bubbles.  There were candles lit around the room.  They sat on the stained vanity and the exposed pipe that ran down the side of the room, n the back of the cistern that hadn’t been updated since the 70s and was in that pale, chartreuse that told you exactly the decade it was installed, and sitting on the windowsill with it’s cracked paint in front of the frosted glass window.  She looked up at you and smiled contentedly.

“Did you think I was a supersoldier?”  She asked as you took a seat on the edge of the tub and started swishing the warm water around.

You raised an eyebrow, puzzled.  “What?”

“All the food you just brought home.”  She teased.  “Where’s it supposed to go?”

“I couldn’t decide.  It was all so good.”  You said laughing.  “We can try each thing out at least.”

“Then what?”  She asked.

“You can take it in and give the leftovers to Clint.”

Wanda broke down in giggles and you scooped up some bubble and blew them in her face.  “Was it a hard day Avenging?”  You asked.

“Mmm…”  She grumbled.  “There was a thing.  And stuff happened.  Don’t wanna talk about it.”

You leaned down and kissed her brow.  “Finish your bath.  I’m gonna get blankets and set up for a movie night.

She hums and nods her head slowly.  “Sounds amazing.”

You were about to go back to the living room but as you passed your bedroom you had another idea.  You went in and grabbed every blanket and every pillow or throw cushion you owned and carried them heaped up to the living room, before going to your linen closet and pulling out all the blankets and spare pillows in there too.  You went through your holiday decorations and pulled out the fairy lights and began to set up.

By the time Wanda was out of the bath, you had made a huge fort that went from the back of the couch to over the TV.  It was propped up using kitchen chairs and brooms.  You had lined the inside with pillows and the fairy lights and had set up the coffee table with all the food laid out on it.  You settled in on the pillows inside and pulled the blanket up as you browsed for a movie to watch.

Wanda came in and poked her head under the blankets.  “What did you do?”  She asked beaming.  She was dressed in warm pajamas and her hair was damp and braided down her back.

You lifted the blanket and patted the space beside you.  “It’s our fort.”

She giggled and climbed in with you, pulling the blanket over herself and cuddling up against you.  “There is way more food than even your head made me think there was.”  She said picking up the tray with Pierogi and starting to eat.

“I know.  I went nuts.”  You agreed, picking up the hotdog.

She bit the other end of it and you both started giggling.  “I love you so much.”  She said when she’d swallowed.

You put the hotdog down and she did the same with the pierogi.  You both looked at each other a moment before she leaned in and kissed you deeply.  She wrapped her arms around you and hummed against your lips.

You rolled so you were above her and she spread her legs wide welcoming you between them.  You kissed passionately and ground down against her, your pussy rubbing on hers through your clothes.  She moaned softly and you felt her flick her fingers on your back.  A warm tingle ran down your back and over your ass before settling on your cunt.  It buzzed against your clit and you pushed down on Wanda more trying to let her feel it too.

You both moaned.  Louder this time.  “Clothes,”  Wanda whispered.

You giggled and stripped your clothes off together.  Sometimes pulling your own off, sometimes the other persons, until you were both naked and under the blanket.  She looked up at you and smiled.  “You always know exactly how to make me feel better.”

“Well, I don’t like it when you feel bad.”  You said caressing her cheek.

“I love that about you too,”  She said and kissed you deeply.

The two of you began to grind against each other as the lights twinkled around you.  She flicked her wrist and sent a ball of energy back down to your cunt.  It sat on your clit and buzzed so that when your clits rubbed against each other it was like holding a vibrator between you.

You both moaned and moved faster.  You leaned down and pulled one of her soft pink nipples into your mouth and sucked on it as you rocked your hips against her.  She pushed up against you and massaged your breast while she held the little ball of energy between you.  The little enclosed space was filled with the sounds of your moans and gasps and soft grunts.

“Wanda,”  You moaned.  “Let me feel.”

Suddenly what she was feeling rushed into you and the pleasure you were experienced double and then doubled again and again until it was all you knew.  An endless feedback loop of your pleasure feeding hers which feeds hers and back again until you both come, gushing onto the blankets and not being able to stop until Wanda’s powers stutter and then wink out and you both collapse down panting.

“We made a mess of your fort,” Wanda says, breaking down into exhausted giggles.  Obviously as high on endorphins as you feel right now.

“It’s okay,” you chuckle.  “We can push those ones out.  There’s more.”

You both slowly, with the sluggish movements of two people who were completely spent.  When it was back to being cozy and clean you both curled back up, naked under the blankets with some of the food laid out between you and the movie playing on the TV.

“I think this would have been better warm.” You said taking a bit of the pie.

She hummed in response and leaned over and kisses your nose. “I don’t know.  Everything seems perfect to me.”


End file.
